Persuasion
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Domestic Elricest. Tame. The kitten's staying and Al know exactly how to make that happen.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, dammit. _

**I've been meaning to try my hat at a bit of Ed/Al action. This is what was produced. And we got a new kitten just yesterday so I wanted to spread the kitty love. Just be aware that this is implying an incestuous relationship between the brothers, so if that doesn't float your boat, please be responsible and read at your own risk.**

...

It was lazy mornings like these, the sun peaking through the curtains as birds began to sing that Al treasured the most. It was so comfortable, lying there with his brother breathing softly in dreams beside him; nothing could break the peaceful atmosphere -

"Al. Why is a cat staring at me from under the desk?"

_Oh shi –_

Eyes snapping open, Al flinched, hearing the carefully controlled disapproval in his brother's sleep-thick voice. Fidgeting where he lay, he couldn't control the blush that was spreading like wildfire across his cheeks.

"Heh, brother! I didn't hear you wake up! Did you sleep well?"

"Al." Glancing to the side he took in Ed's profile; golden hair cascading down his back where he now lay propped on an elbow and golden eyes boring into his own, any sleepiness extinguished with the knowledge that he had a feline voyeur.

Sitting up and rubbing his arms, a nervous gesture Ed would easily place, Al thought about the best way to sway his hot-headed older brother.

"She was hungry! And she'd been abandoned, I couldn't leave her! And she ca – "

"Called to you? Al, every single one of those mangy creatures calls to you. If you answered all of them, we'd have more cats then we have books, which says a lot. I don't want a – a _beast _staring at me when I'm sleeping, or trying to concentrate."

"Brother! How can you be so callous? And concentrate on _what_, exactly? You're single-minded enough I doubt a kitten would put you off your stride."

Ed wasn't backing down, despite Al's implication. "Not the point. And it's not callousness, its practicality. Now get rid of it."

"No! I won't! Her name is Angel and I'm keeping her, no matter what you say! She was cold and helpless and needed a family! We're all she has now!" He was breathing heavily after his "outburst", hands fisted into the sheets and bronze eyes trained pleadingly on his brother who was looking shocked at Al's vehemence. The well placed expression of beseeching innocence was the killer. A few added tears should do the trick.

Silence reigned for a moment, broken by a small mew from the kitten. Then Ed finally crossed his arms and sighed in defeat.

"...you really are a sap. Fine, keep her. But one is enough! And she's your responsibility; I aint feeding it or taking it for walks or anything."

"Brother, you take dogs for walks, not cats." But triumph was pounding through Al's body which he disguised with a joyous smile. Lunging at his brother he crushed him in a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyou brother! You really are the best! I love you so much!"

Chuckling warmly, Ed wrapped his arms around his ecstatic sibling. Bumping his forehead against Al's he smiled, letting his brother know everything was fine.

"Love you too, Al. But you know you owe me big time for this. Especially when you're getting so good at manipulating me."

Head snapping up, Al stared at his smirking brother in surprise. _Wha? _Then he couldn't help the grin that matched his brothers' from taking over.

"Idiot brother. So how should I make it up to you?" Al couldn't resist nuzzling at his brother's neck, nibbling a little at his collarbone and grinning even more when he heard the low growl Ed made rumbling through his chest.

"I can think of a few ways..." Ed all but purred. Al was giggling delightedly as he was pushed down, Ed's hands already sliding up under his shirt, lips seeking out his own in a passionate kiss.

From beneath the desk, the little tabby kitten yawned widely, and curled up into a contented ball.

...

**I always imagine Al would win any argument purely from knowing which of Ed's buttons to push. Manipulative!Al is made of awesome anyway.**


End file.
